Team.....Pocket?
by The Purple Schnoodle
Summary: A....unique....team has appeared in the Pokemon world, who must stop their umbrella-weilding, explosive loving friend.


Aqui Kin cracked open one eye, and glared furiously at her pokemon, who were playing with the shades, blinking the light on and off into her eyes. They froze, gave her guilty looks, and skittered away to find something else to do. Closing her eyes, Aqui tried to find sleep again. The phone beeped madly right next to her ear. "YeeaAAAAAAH!" She yelped, leaping up and cracking her head against the top bunk. "Ow." Grumpily snatching the phone, she snapped into it. "What d'you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping? I swear, if you're a telemarketer I'll-" "Aqui! Chill out," the caller told her. "'Zaelia?" she asked, lapsing back into her I-just-got-up and not-quite-all-here-yet state. The top bunk creaked. "No," muttered her partner, "I'm up here. Tell them to go away." "Azaelia says to go away," the half-awake Aqui Kin stated. "I can't. It's Ae'ros. I have something impor-" "Is Ae'ros," mumbled Aqui to Azaelia. "He has something imported." "Imported?" Azaelia's head appeared over the side of the bunk, complete with her little white hat. "Is it merchandise?" "Important! Important!" screeched Ae'ros over the phone. "Get a cup of coffee, will you?" "Don't like coffeeeeee." Aqui leaned back into bed. "DEMENTIA HAS EXPLOSIVES!" the third member of their little group screamed over the phone. "What?!" Azaelia yelped, grabbing for the phone, but missed. It didn't matter: Aqui was also wide awake. "What, again? How'd she get them this time?" "A couple of crazy kids were going to blow up something, but got distracted. When they came back to blow things up, they just had a small pile of firecrackers." Azaelia hung dangerously over the side of the bunk, stretching for the phone. "Give...me...that...phone!" she hissed at Aqui. Aqui stuck out her tongue, but punched the speakerphone button. "Who's she after?" Azaelia called down. "Do you have to ask?" Aqui groaned. "You mean she's still after the Carrots?" "Yep. Could you guys meet me at the edge of Celadon city, maybe? I'm figuring she'll try what she did last time." "What, create an angry mob?" "And as her friends, we must stop her." Aqui tried to strike a heroic pose, but cracked her head against the top bunk again and thudded back onto her bed. "Ow." "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Ae'ros sighed and hung up. Azaelia stretched, and climbed down off her bunk. Grabbing a clean uniform, she dashed into the bathroom to change. Aqui sat up, rubbing her head and muttering darkly under her breath, grabbed her own uniform and changed quickly. Taking a deep breath, she called her pokemon. "Oddity, 'Tacuno, Sprite, Ivy, Heist, Charm! Front and center, please!" Her newest pokemon Oddity, an Oddish, appeared next to her foot. "Oddish?" Her Haunter, Heist, materialized in front of her face. "Haunt, haunt!" "We're going to have to stop Catchi again." Oddity squeaked and darted under the bed. Heist put on a look of horror and disappeared . Aqui groaned. "Oh, c'mon, it isn't that bad!" Just then, Azaelia stuck her head out of the bathroom. "I just realized something. Aren't we in Celadon already?" Aqui nodded. "Yeah? So?" KABOOM! The ground rocked with a large explosion, and the two partners dashed to the window in time to see a large column of smoke floating over the buildings. "It looks like it's on the outskirts of down." Aqui commented. "Don't they have a couple of carrot farms out there?" "Not anymore." Azaelia hissed a word under her breath. Aqui and their pokemon stared at her. She turned red. "Really Azaelia. This is supposed to be a kids show," scolded Aqui. "I said rabbit!" 

Team Rocket had been heading towards Celadon city. They'd just reached the city limits, when an explosion rocked the earth. When the ground stopped moving, and they could stand up again, James jabbed a finger wildly at the large column of smoke rising from behind the trees. "Jessie! Meowth!" he squealed. "Look!" Meowth squinted at the large column of smoke. "Ah. So dat's were our explosive went." Jessie struck a pose, clenching a fist. "Then we'll have to go and make whoever stole them from us pay!" The trio set off at a run toward the column of smoke. 

Ae'ros lounged by a tree, waiting for his partners, again contemplating why the heck he'd let them talk him into the whole "Team Pocket" thing. Fingering the large blue "P" on the front of his shirt, he suddenly froze, hearing a noise behind him. "Justin!" squealed a frighteningly familiar voice. Ae'ros/Justin spun around to see Aqui and Azaelia's friend charging him. "Aieee! Dementia!" Dementia enveloped him in a bone-crunching Hug of Doom. "Oooooo! You came to help me kill the Carrots!" "Ack!" he protested, turning blue. "Catchi! Put him down!" cried Azaelia's voice from behind him. 'Catchi' tightened her grip. "Noooo! He's going to help me in my plan to rid the world of evil Carrots!" "Catchi," Azaelia whined. "Justin can't help you. He's helping us." "Am I the only mature one here?" Ae'ros wailed. Dementia gave him another squeeze, lifting him up in the air. "Ouch! Azaelia! Help!" Azaelia frowned at Dementia. "Are you going to make me use the Squeaky Hammer of Thor?" Dementia dropped Ae'ros onto the ground, and whipped out her blue Umbrella of Insanity. "Oh yeah? You may have the Squeaky Hammer of Thor, but I have Schnookums here!" With that, she thwacked Azalea with her umbrella, and trotted off towards Celadon city. Ae'ros climbed to his feet, and massaged his bruised sides. Approaching Azaelia warily, he nudged her with his toe. "'Zaelia?" She grinned up at him with a more than slightly insane grin. "#%*!" he growled. 

Aqui surveyed the large crater that was once a Carrot farm. "Oy boie, Dementia." Just then, she was tackled from behind by three people, and went tumbling head over heels into the pit. When the dust settled, she angrily shoved the trio off her. "Watch where you're going next time!" Jesse brushed herself off and stiffened indignantly. "Don't you know who we are?" "Nope." The Team Rocket trio just couldn't help themselves. "Prepare for trouble!" cried Jesse. "And make it double!" added James. Jesse struck a pose. "To protect the world from devastation!" James pulled a rose from wherever he get his roses. "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jesse!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meeeeowth! That's right!" The held their poses for a minute or so. Aqui just stared. "Ummm...was that a challenge? 'Cos I really don't have time right now. I-" "Give us back our explosives or pay the price!" Jesse said, menacing Aqui with her mallet. "Ah HA! So you're the idiots who let Dementia get her hands on explosives!" Aqui yelped. "We've never even heard of someone called Dementia! Stop making excuses and hand over our explosives!" Meowth yowled. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! You're explosives are no more! Why do you think there's a gigantic crater here? Do you think it just happened to appear?" There was a small shower of pebbles, and Team Rocket and Aqui looked up. Ae'ros stood at the edge of the pit, an arm around Azalea. Aqui blinked. "Am I missing something?" "Yes," Ae'ros agreed. "Dem whacked 'Zael with her schnookums. And now 'Zaelia's a bit....off." "Schnookums?" Azalea's giggles was just slightly too high and too crazed to be normal. "Oh." Something dawned on James. "Hey! They're wearing our uniforms!" "But they're obviously cheap imitations," Jesse sniffed. "Our uniforms have the Team Rocket emblem on them. Not those freakish 'P's." "An' dey don't have all dose pockets," added Meowth. Aqui stood up to her full height of 5'2". "We aren't of Team Rocket! We are Team Pocket!" Team Rocket did a double take. "Say what?" Meowth screeched. "I'd do our theme song, but Azaelia's kinda out of it now, and she's a necessity." 

Dementia strode into the town of Celadon, her Umbrella of Insanity held ready. She had to make sure she'd rid this town of the evil, mind controlling Carrots. (Insert evil laugh here) Dementia was just considering stopping by the Celadon City mall, and replenishing her supply of explosives (it's not like they grow on trees, y'know!), when she spotted a small cart with a boy standing beside it. On the canopy, in big, neon letters, was the word "Chocolate." Ha HA! An ally! Dementia thought, happily. She shot over and skidded to a stop in front of the boy, scooping him up into one of her trademark hugs. "Hello!" The boy yelped, and turned purple. "He..llo..there..." She dropped him. They had important things to discuss, and there was no time for socializing. 

The boy, who had introduced himself as Tim, sipped his rootbeer float and peered at Dementia. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that Carrots are taking over the world? When you eat them, they somehow take over your body and control you? Isn't this something like the Animorphs?" Dementia shook her head emphatically. "No no no! The Animorphs can morph! And there's no other aliens. Just Bill Cosby." Tim blinked. "You lost me." "The Carrots use Jello for furniture. Bill Cosby is their ally." "Oh." He took a deep drink of his float. "You said something about their weapons?" Dem nodded, "Oh yes. They have their acid tapioca pudding guns." "Their what?" "Acid tapioca pudding guns." "That's what I thought you said." "And Chocolate is the only thing that can beat them. Well...once they've gotten control of you. When they do not have a human to control..." she got an evil glint in her eye, and slammed her palm down onto the table, crushing a French fry. "Ah." "So will you help me?" Tim wiped foam off his mouth. "Hmmm...Sure! Heck, why not?" From the next booth over, a small girl wearing dark glasses, a trench coat and large "agent" hat scribbled frantically in her notebook. Team Pocket would want to know about this! 

Ae'ros frowned down at Team Rocket and Aqui Kin. "Will you people quite bickering and get up here?" Aqui spun on her heel and glared up at him. "Excuuuuse me, but can't you see we're in a pit?!" "So?" Aqui gritted her teeth. "So help us out of it!" Before Ae'ros could say a word, 'Zaelia chimed, "I will!" Whipping off her cap, she used her index finger and thumb to dig around in one of the tiny pockets that covered the cap. "What could fit in there that would help us out of here?" Jesse asked, impatiently. "Found it!" Azaelia cried before anyone could answer. She pulled at something, and suddenly, the first rung of a ladder was sticking out of the pocket. A few more tugs and the Team Pocket member held a seven foot ladder in her hand. Placing her hat on her head, she dropped the ladder down to the floor in the pit. Aqui sighed. "'Zael, you're supposed to keep one end up there!" Azaelia, still feeling the affects of "Schnookums," shrugged. "Oops." After a few minutes more of arguing, Team Rocket and Aqui Kin stood out of the pit, and Azaelia was busy fitting the ladder back into her pocket. There was a rustling in the bushes, and all heads turned toward it. Suddenly, a blonde haired blur in a trench coat, dark glasses and one of those "agent" hats shot out of the bush, and latched itself around Aqui's waist. "YAAAAH! HALP! SOMEONE!" Azaelia, three feet of the ladder still sticking out of her hat, looked up and grinned. "Cricket!" "Jenae." Ae'ros corrected. Azaelia scowled. "Cricket." "Jenae." "Cricket." "Jenae." "Jennichi, will you let go of me? Please!?" wailed Aqui over her partners' bickering. Their little friend and first time spy squeezed Aqui tighter. "Never! My Aqui Kin!" Aqui turned a shade of blue to match James' hair. "Cricket." "Jenae." "Cricket." "Jenae." Aqui gasped. "Guys! Help!" Her team mates snapped back into whatever reality they usually reside. "Oops!" Ae'ros exclaimed. "Jenae! Let her go!" With a sigh, Jenae released her hold on Aqui, who promptly collapsed and gasped for air to fill her crushed lungs. "So, what's the story, Jen?" Jenae perked up. "You will never believe this!" She leaned closer and, in a stage whisper for dramatic effect, proclaimed, "Dementia has an ally!" Ae'ros blinked. "Who the heck would be dumb enough to join up with Dem?" "Some kid named Tim. He owns a Chocolate stand." "Oh," wheezed Aqui. "That explains it." "HOLD IT!" screeched Jesse. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Jenae's face beneath her dark glasses was masked in confusion. "But, Aqui just said that explains it." "NOT TO ME!" "Jeeeez. Take a chill pill," Ae'ros muttered. "What d'you want explained?" "First, who the heck are you people?" "We told you. Team Pocket." Jesse narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't tell us anything!" "Yes it does!" squealed Aqui. "No it doesn't!" "Does!" "Doesn't!" "Does!" "Doesn't!" "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Ae'ros yelled. When there was finnally silence, Ae'ros nodded to Aqui. "Do the theme song." Aqui stared at him. "What? Now?" She waved a hand at Azaelia, who had just finished stuffing the ladder back into her hat. "With 'Zaelia like this?" Ae'ros sighed. "Yes!" Aqui echoed his sigh with her own. "Fine. I'll give it a try." Click. Everything went dark. "AAAAH!" James screamed. "We died!" "Shut up! I'm trying to do a theme song here!" Aqui Kin's voice came out of nowhere. "Pump it up to the max!" Cli-click! Double spotlights shone down out of nowhere, and music started up. Aqui and Ae'ros' voices rang out in the darkness. "You know us as Team Pocket-" Azaelia giggled. "And we cannot do no wrong!" "Yes we can!" chimed Azaelia. "We never had a motto-" "Are you sure?" "So we thought we'd try a song!" "Why?" "Aqui!" she cried, stepping into the spotlight. There was a loooong pause, and suddenly Azaelia was shoved out into the other spotlight. "'Zaelia!" came Ae'ros' voice from behind her. Azaelia blinked. "Well cauli my flower! Was I supposed to say something there?" "At the speed of light!" sang Aqui, ignoring her, and striking a pose. "Prepare to fight!" called Ae'ros, clapping his hand over Azaelia's mouth. Then he yelped. "Ye-ouch! She bit me!" Trying to keep it moving along, Aqui took a deep breath, and sang, "I am the smaller one..." "And I'm the slightly 'off' one!" cackled Azaelia. The music halted, and Aqui gritted her teeth. "'Zaelia! Its supposed to rhyme!" Azaelia blinked. "Oh!" The music started up again, and Azaelia chimed, "Duck, luck, cluck, yuck-" Aqui put a hand to her forehead. "Sometimes things go wrong, but we keep rolling along..." "Song! Wrong! Pong! Dong! Ding!" Azaelia giggled. "Ling! King!" Aqui gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "We're masters of insanity, we bounce off all the walls, We love our nifty pockets-" There was an explosion in the background. "Gosh darnit! Duty calls!" The lights clicked back on, to the scene of Aqui, Azaelia, and Ae'ros running towards Celadon city (which had another column of smoke billowing from it), with Azaelia still chiming, "Fall! Mall! Call! Tall!." There was a pause, and she stopped. "I'm tall!" Aqui gave a growl, and grabbed 'Zaelia's arm, dragging her along. Jesse turned to James. "Did that explain anything?" "No." James whined. 

Dementia surveyed the remains of the former building, which she had discovered was the Carrots Headquarters here in Celadon, and giggled manically. Life was good. Tim, pushing his cart of chocolates, walked up to her. "Are you sure that was the Carrots' Headquarters?" He asked. Dem nodded. "Oh yes. I did thorough research on it." She waved at the floating volleyball that bobbed just behind her. "I sent Bob to check it out." "Bob?" Tim squinted at the volleyball. "Hey, you didn't have that before, did you?" Dem shook her head, and patted the volleyball lovingly. "I sent Bob on some little errands before I'd found the explosives. But he came back, like the good little minion he is." The volleyball zipped away and circled Tim's head once. It then bounced off his head, did a figure eight around the two humans, and returned to floating near Dementia's head. Dementia grinned proudly. 

Aqui slowed to a stop, panting. Azaelia wiggled out of her grasp and skipped around her partner while Aqui hugged her side and glared daggers at 'Zaelia. Ae'ros realized after a moment or two that they weren't following and stopped, too. "Why are we stopping?!" he cried. "Dementia blew up something else!" "I am not in perfect condition!" snapped Aqui. "I can't run for long periods of time while dragging my best friend behind me!" Ae'ros sighed, and hooked an arm around Azaelia's waist. "I'll drag her then. C'mon, who knows what Dem's doing now?" "Probably eating chocolate or something." Aqui blinked with sudden realization. "Hey, what happened to Jenae?" "Cricket," Azaelia piped up. "Whatever." But it was true: There friend and spy had dissapeared. Ae'ros hmmmmed. "Maybe we left her behind with Team Rocket." Aqui sat herself down in the road. "Where was she in the Theme Song?" Ae'ros shrugged. "Greeeeat. So Jenae's lost." "Not really. I mean, she is our spy. She's supposed to be sneaky and dissapearing-into-the-shadows-ish." Azaelia rested her head against Ae'ros' shoulder. "That cloud's pretty." Ae'ros glanced at her. "What cloud?" She pointed at the column of smoke, starting to thin now, drifting away from Celadon. Aqui slapped a hand to her forehead. "Argh! Dementia! We forgot!" Aqui Kin scrambled to her feet and chased after Ae'ros and Azaelia, who were already charging down the road towards town. "We gotta work on our attention spans..." Dementia and Tim sat in the Pokemon Center, grinning smugly to themselves and watch people mill about in confusion. "What was that explosion?" "What was blown up?" "How d'you know something was blown up?" "Well, obviously! Of course something was blown up! There was an explosion!" "Oh. What was that explosion?" Etc. 


End file.
